


Right Now You're Mine

by leobrat



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See you soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now You're Mine

Taylor pulls the hat lower over her face as two more people get on the elevator. It’s an older couple, and it’s unlikely that they’d recognize her, unless they have a granddaughter who’s a fan…But her hair is straight and she doesn’t have any make-up on, so she just looks down and pretends she’s playing with her phone. She opens up the last text from him and has to smile to herself.

 _Room 1221…see you soon, LMT_

This isn’t their first clandestine meeting in a hotel, so they have a good routine down. He checked in three days ago, giving the paps more than enough time to move onto someone else, and she didn’t bother checking in at all. She came alone, no Abigail, no Caitlin, no _Mom_ to worry over her shoulder. Finally reaching the twelfth floor, her heartbeat quickens as she makes her way down the long hallway to his suite. Before she can raise her hand to knock, John’s got the door open, and he pulls her inside before she can say hello.

He kisses her hello instead.

And she’s kissed him a zillion times at this point, but he still makes her breathless, she still loses herself and falls inside of him every time. He pulls the cap off her head, running his hand over her hair and finally pulls back. “Mmmm, hello, Little Miss Taylor,” he grins and kisses her once more, on the tip of the nose. “Mmmm, missed you.”

“Missed you too,” she breathes.

He helps her take her coat off and tosses it carelessly on a chair by the door, and takes her hand, leading her into the back parlor of the suite. She’s very excited to see that he’s already ordered up room service. She’s starving. “Yay, French fries!” She leans up to kiss him on the cheek before plopping down and setting herself up with a nice, full plate of ketchup. “So,” she begins, force-feeding him a French fry. “What do you want to do tonight?”

He cocks an eyebrow. There’s no need to say it out loud. What does he _always_ want to do? She can feel her cheeks warming, and he laughs at her, and pulls her up next to him, laying out on the couch and pulling her on top of him. He runs his fingers through his hair. “I’ve never seen it like this before,” he murmurs.

“You like it?” Most guys do.

“Yeah, you look hot,” he smiles. “But I miss my little blonde curls.”

Taylor bursts out laughing. “You _so_ did not mean that the way it sounded!”

He laughs, too, low and husky. “Of course I did.” His eyes flash. He’s so filthy. She loves him.

“No, but…don’t you want to…I don’t know, go see a movie or something?” She knows she shouldn’t press this, they only have a little time together, but…

“Taylor,” he says, and she knows he’s serious. “Do you think there’s any way in the world that you and I could go see a movie without all of the paparazzi in L.A. and probably half the paps in New York- whoever can catch a flight- crawling into our laps?”

“I know,” she says, looking down. And he’s right, of course. “But…we always…I mean, do you not want people to see…”

“Don’t ever think that,” he says. He tilts her chin up and kisses her, softly. “Nothing good comes of that. One thing I’ve learned in my thirty-two long years on this earth: people throw rocks at things that shine. I don’t want any of that bullshit to screw this up.”

He literally has the power to make her heart stop beating when he says things like that. He kisses her again, with more intensity, and Taylor completely forgets why she would ever want to leave this quiet cocoon of just the two of them. He pulls back again, and his brown eyes are soft. “Right now, I just want this time to be ours.”


End file.
